Amor
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Jamas creyo que algo asi le sucederia, era algo... nuevo para el
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… ahora Cartoon, Total Drama Island, una pareja que a algunos (y a mi) nos gusta NoahxKatie (lo se es imposible pero imaginen ^^)

Capitulo 1.- Sentimiento descubierto

Era un día común en el campamento Wawanaka, todos comenzaban a levantarse y preparase para otro día tortuoso… bueno, no tan tortuoso, para dos de ellos, ¿Quiénes?, Noah y Katie por supuesto. Por un lado, Noah comenzaba a levantarse.

-Bien, otro día, otra tortura por parte de Chris-comento cansado.

-Vamos Noah, no seas negativo, trata de verle el lado bueno-comento su amigo Cody, el cual comenzaba a vestirse.

-En serio?, haber… dime algo positivo-le dijo, Cody por un momento se quedo callado, ya que no sabia que decirle, y era verdad… No había nada de positivo.

El lugar estaba lleno de insectos, animales que podían llegar a matar, los baños… ¿es necesario decirlo?, las instalaciones totalmente viejas, ya era un milagro que no se cayeran, la comida igual que los baños, horrendos, sucios y malos, aparte, tener que hacer los locos desafíos que Chris y la producción inventaban. Pero una idea ilumino su cabeza

-Ya se algo positivo- dijo

-Cody… aquí no hay nada de bueno, creo que es mejor estar en la cárcel con Duncan que aquí- dijo, pero eso no hizo que la sonrisa que tenia Cody se borrara de su rostro.

-No me digas que no te gustan… pues… las chicas- Noah solo se lo quedo observando.

-Eso es todo?, es todo lo bueno que hay?- dijo de manera fría

-emmm… si-dijo algo confuso- ¿Por qué?

-Si eso es todo… entonces no hay motivos como para ser feliz aquí-dijo mientras tomaba su libro y salía a buscar un lugar relajante para poder leer en paz. Pero Cody fue tras el.

-Ahí vamos, las chicas aquí no están nada mal-decía, pero Noah no le tomaba mucha importancia. -Vamos Noah, debe haber alguna…-dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-Mira, creo que quedo muy claro que no me gustan las chicas de aquí, o ¿de que manera quieres que te lo diga?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Pero… eso es extraño, al menos una te debe de agradar-

-Si claro, déjame pensar… aa… no ninguna- dijo

-Eso es sorpresa… a menos… a menos de que te gusten los chicos-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Si te refieres a la vez que te bese en la oreja, pues estas equivocado-contesto con calma, provocando que Cody se sonrojara al recordarle aquella escena tan incomoda.

-Bueno… si no son los chicos…-dijo pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Cody… quiero que algo quede claro… para MI, las chicas son torpes como Bridgette, son tan inteligentes como Lindsay, son locas como Izzy, molestas como Courtney, raras como Gwen, ruidosas como Leshawna, chillonas como Sadie, agresivas como Eva, feas como Beth y malvadas como Heather, ¿de acuerdo?, así que ya déjame leer-dijo mientras comenzaba a sentarse y al mismo tiempo abría su libro.

Cody se dio cuenta de que no nombro a una persona, pero prefirió callar, talvez se le olvido o no la tomo en cuenta… o no?, en su mente comenzó a hacer un plan para ver si era verdad lo que sabía. Así que insistió.

-Vamos Noah, no hay que pensar así, las chicas son amables, listas, locas si pero no tanto, aveces se comportan de forma molesta para llamar la atención igual si son ruidosas, no son raras solo tienen gustos diferentes a los de un chico, no son chillonas, solo que unas tienen mente infantil, no son agresivas, si explotan pero la mayoría de las veces son tiernas y cariñosas, tampoco creo que sean feas muy por el contrario y pues solo Heather es malvada, las demás no-dijo de manera calmada mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo

-Bueno, talvez tú las veas de esa manera, pero otros como yo no-

-No hay manera de convencerte?-

-Cody…-dijo de manera un poco desesperadamente pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-No enserio, solo tienes que verles lo bueno, solo prueba- dijo

-Si "pruebo", ¿me dejaras leer en paz?- Cody asintió –Bien, ¿Qué quieres que pruebe?-

-Bueno… ¿te gusta Lindsay?- pregunto

-Cody, todos en esta mugrosa isla saben que a Lindsay le gusta Tyler-

-Bueno… Beth?-

-Es fea, siguiente-dijo sin despejar la mirada de su libro.

-Eva?- esto hizo que Noah volteara a ver a Cody con una mirada penetrante

-Estas bromeando verdad?- dijo con la voz mas fría que tenia y poniendo una cara, un

Tanto extraña, esto hizo que Cody se asustara un poco.

-Bien, bien… ¿Izzy, Sadie?-

-Izzy tiene a la bola de grasa y Sadie es una niña chillona- dijo regresando a su libro

-Courtney?, ¿Bridgette?, ¿Leshawna?, ¿Gwen?-

-Courtney tiene a su delincuente, Bridgette esta con Geoff, Leshawna esta con Harold y Gwen… ¿acaso no es obvio que le gusta Trent?, bueno si ya terminaste…-dijo pero ahora Cody lo interrumpió.

-No aun no termino, dime… ¿Qué opinas… no se… de… Katie?- dijo ¿resultado? Noah despejo su mirada totalmente de su libro al oír el nombre Katie. Mientras Cody confirmo su teoría. -Aja!, ¿te gusta Katie no?-dijo sonriéndole.

-De… de que rayos hablas?-dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso

-Si, si te gusta Katie y mucho-

-Cállate Cody, eso no es cierto, ella es igual de chillona que Sadie, además si saliera con Katie, tendría que soportar a la gorda de su amiga- dijo calmándose un poco, pero Cody noto algo en su rostro.

-Bueno… si no te gusta… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?- Noah no tenia mas opción que confesar, la verdad es que jamás lo había pensado, es mas, le daba igual ese tema. Pero ahora tuvo que admitirlo, se encontraba un poco "atraído" por Katie.

-Bien… de acuerdo… pero no se te ocurra andarlo divulgando- dijo amelándolo

-No te preocupes, seré una tumba-dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a su habitación. Noah se quedo pensativo, jamás creyó que algo así le pasaría, pero ahora era claro… estaba enamorado de Katie, pero… había una cosa o mas bien, una persona.

-Justin-dijo en voz baja, sabia que tanto a Sadie como a Katie les gustaba Justin.

-"Pero el no las soporta, así que tienes una oportunidad"-dijo su subconsciente.

-Esta bien… lo intentare, pero no se que voy a lograr-dijo mientras volvía a su lectura

Bueno… espero que les vaya gustando, se que es un imposible pero… el NoCo también es un imposible no?, en fin, pronto subiré el segundo capitulo "Pensamientos distintos, o ¿no?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pensamientos distintos

Por otra parte… Katie comenzaba a levantarse.

-aaaaahhhhhh…!!!! Otro día mas-dijo mientras comenzaba a bajarse de su cama.

-Buenos días Katie-

-Buenos días Bridgette-

-Es extraño- comento Bridgette dejando un poco confusa a Katie.

-Que cosa es…-dijo pero fue interrumpida por una personita.

-Katie!!!!!- dijo Sadie mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-Eso era- dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa muy común en ella

-Sadie!!!!!- dijo mientras la abrazaba. En ese instante se oyó…

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!-

-Se quieren callar ya!!!!-dijo Eva molesta. –Uno no puede disfrutar de su mañana si ustedes andan chillando como bebes- dijo a la vez que se ponía en pie y salía de la cabaña.

-Esa chica si que es ruda- comento Katie a Sadie. En ese momento entro Courtney con una toalla puesta.

-Chica si quieren usar el baño háganlo antes de que Heather se quede ahí toda la mañana arreglándose- dijo, en ese momento, las chicas comenzaron a buscar sus ropas y toallas y comenzaron a dirigirse a los baños. Durante el camino a los baños, Sadie noto que Katie miraba hacia varias partes.

-Te ocurre algo Katie?-

-Qué?... es que… no veo a Justin por ninguna parte- mintió, cosa que su amiga se creyó.

-Ha cierto… me pregunto donde estará-

-No lo se, talvez…- en ese instante, Katie se quedo de pie, sin moverse, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

-Que ocurre Katie?- dijo su amiga al darse cuenta de que no avanzaba. Miro hacia donde miraba su amiga y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Katie… no me digas que te gusta Noah?- al decir esto, hizo que Katie saliera de su trance y se pusiera un poco roja.

-Pe… pero de que hablas Sadie?-

-Pues… te quedaste parada mirando hacia donde se encontraba Noah-

-No… no es eso… te lo juro- dijo fingiendo nerviosismo. Sadie la observo por un rato pero prefirió callar, si eran las mejores amigas, se lo iba a decir así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno… que crees que nos pongan hacer?-

-No lo se, solo se que vamos a trabajar juntas-

-Si las mejores amigas por siempre-

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh- gritaron ambas chicas mientras se dirigían a los baños. Mientras Katie se duchaba comenzó a pensar en porque razón se había detenido a ver a Noah, es cierto que últimamente le llamaba la atención, pero no se había fijado mucho en ello. Dejo de pensar en eso, termino de ducharse, se cambio y fue a desayunar. Durante el desayuno siguió pensativa.

-Katie… Katie…- dijo una voz que hizo que ella volviera a la realidad.

-que… que ocurre?- dijo la chica saliendo de su trance.

-pero que tiene amiguis?, no has dicho nada y no has comido- comento su amiga algo preocupada.

-no… no es nada- dijo, en eso entro al comedor Noah con Cody. Se sentaron de espaldas y Katie no pudo evitar dejar de ver al moreno. Le dio gracias a Dios de que estuviera de espaldas. De cualquier manera, Noah volteo al sentir que alguien lo observaba y Katie desvió la mirada rápidamente, poniéndose un poco roja. Sadie se dio cuenta de ello.

-Katie… podemos hablar?-

-S-si… cl-claro- dijo un poco nervioso.

Ya afuera…

-Katie… hemos sido grandes amigas desde pequeñas y siempre nos hemos contado nuestros secretos verdad?- dijo su amiga. Katie asintió.

-Bien… ahora en el comedor me di cuenta de que estabas observando a Noah y cuando este volteo, tu desviaste la mirada rápido y te sonrojaste un poco… ¿estas segura de que no sientes nada por el?- Katie dio un suspiro, después hablo.

-Bien… siento no habértelo dicho antes Sadie… la verdad es que… creo… que me gusta… Noah- dijo mientras se volvía a poner roja –Pero… no se si me corresponda… no me quiero arriesgar- dijo un poco triste.

-Que te hace pensar eso?, eres muy bonita Katie y de seguro le gustaras algún día- dijo Sadie tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Sadie… tu sabes que el es… bueno algo arrogante y… distante… no se si…- comento pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Katie siempre eres optimista… porque ahora no?-

-No lo se… no tengo idea-

-No te preocupes, tu sigue siendo como eres… ya veras que le gustara tu forma de ser- dicho esto Katie sonrió un poco.

-Tu lo crees?-

-Si- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En eso Katie abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias Sadie, eres mi mejor amiga!!- dijo sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Tu también Katie-

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron las chicas mientras se dirigían al comedor de nuevo.

**Siento mucho la demora ^^ ahora si subiré la continuación pronto ^^**

**Bye!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno para comenzar: quiero agradecer a las personitas que se toman la molestia (otra vez) de leer mi fic ^^ y por dejar sus lindos reviews ^^ bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ^^ (son muchos "^^" no lo creen :P?)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 3

¡Inicia el reto!

Katie y Sadie regresaron al comedor. Noah se quedo observando a Katie por un tiempo para después desviar su mirada a su comida.

-Que es esta porquería?- pregunto.

-No tengo ni la mas minima idea, parece grasa de animal o que se- menciono Cody quien tocaba su comida con la punta del tenedor.

-Sea lo que sea no pienso comerlo- menciono haciendo a un lado su plato.

-Noah no seas tan quisquilloso con la comida, necesitas energía para el reto de hoy-

-No gracias… prefiero morir de hambre- dijo cruzándose de hombros. En ese momento, entro Chris con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como de costumbre.

-Bueno días campistas- dijo, pero varios no le devolvieron el saludo. Sabían que les tenia planeado un reto que talvez acabaría con sus vidas. Sin darle mucha importancia continúo. –Bueno ya que los veo muy callados, les informo que tienen que presentarse a la fogata en 20 minutos así que desayunen rápido- dijo mientras salía del lugar. Veinte minutos después, los campistas se encontraban en la fogata.

-Bueno… de seguro saben porque los cite aquí no es cierto?- pregunto.

-Déjame adivinar… para el siguiente reto?- pregunto Gwen.

-Que lista eres Gwen… bueno su siguiente reto será el siguiente: un trabajo en parejas mixtas- comento el conductor con una gran sonrisa.

-Parejas mixtas?, ósea que no voy a trabajar contigo Katie-

-Creo que no Sadie- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

–Ya, ya, luego tendrán tiempo de estar juntas- comento Chris. -Para facilitarles el trabajo de conseguir parejas, una computadora lo hizo por ustedes, bien las parejas serán las siguientes: Ezekiel y Eva- al mencionar a dicha pareja, varios de ellos los observaron. En el rostro de Ezekiel había miedo y en el de Eva… bueno, ella estaba más que enojada. –Tyler y Lindsay-

-Bien! Pero… ¿Quién es Tyler?- pregunto la rubia. Tyler no hizo mas que golpearse la frente con su mano.

-La siguiente pareja es: Leshawna y Harold-

-Bien nene, mas te vale que me ayudes a ganar- menciono la morena a su compañero.

-Es un hecho Leshawna- menciono el chico.

-La siguiente pareja es: Owen e Izzy-

-Si!!!!!, me pregunto que será lo que haremos, pelearemos con osos, cazaremos venados, escalaremos montañas, que, QUE!!!-

-Tranquila Izzy, espero que sea un concurso de comida- comento Owen.

-Bueno… como sea la siguiente pareja es: Bridgette y Geoff-

-Yuju! Si!!! Tu y yo arrasaremos nena- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Si, claro Geoff- menciono la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-La siguiente pareja es: Duncan y Courtney- la chica de cabello castaño se quedo observando a su compañero. El noto la mirada de su compañera.

-Que ocurre?, no quieres trabajar conmigo princesa?-

-Solo si me ayudas a ganar, no pienso perder este reto- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

-La siguiente pareja es: Justin y Katie- al oír la siguiente pareja, Noah sintió una punzada de celos, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Katie se fuera con Justin. En la mente de Katie pasaba lo mismo. No quería hacer el reto con Justin, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo esta fingiendo estar muy contenta.

-La siguiente pareja es: Cody y Beth-

-Será grandioso no crees Cody?- comento Beth

-Claro!, tu y yo somos grandes amigos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-La siguiente pareja es: Noah y Sadie- al oír el nombre de su compañera, Noah se quedo sin habla, no sabia ni que decir. En la mente de Sadie, comenzaron a pasar varias ideas para ayudar a Katie, para que Noah se fijara en ella. No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

-Que bueno que trabajemos juntos no lo crees Noah?- menciono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si claro, que emocionante- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno… la siguiente pareja es: Gwen y Trent- menciono. Gwen y Trent se observaron un rato y desviaron sus miradas un poco sonrojados.

-Y por ultimo… no queda nadie más que: Heather y DJ- varios de los chicos, comenzaron a sentir pena por DJ, ya que nadie querría trabajar con Heather. Sin embargo, por la actitud amable y noble del chico, acepto.

-Bien… que bueno que tu eres mi compañero DJ, se que puedo contar contigo- menciono Heather.

-Que?... a… si, puedes contar conmigo Heather- menciono el chico, no convencido del todo.

-Bien, esto es lo que harán, una prueba de… supervivencia, estarán solos en medio del bosque con nada mas que su compañero de equipo, un mapa y una brújula. Para dificultarles el trabajo, y ya que es una prueba de supervivencia, ustedes tendrán que buscar su propia comida y su propio refugio- menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro. Varios de los chicos pusieron caras tanto de miedo como de enojo.

-No hay manera de que haga este reto, no pienso hacerlo- comento Heather.

-Debes de estar loco para mandarnos al bosque sin protección alguna Chris- comento Gwen.

-Que mas quieren?, el bosque les dará la comida y refugio, y tienen a sus compañeros para defenderse mutuamente, además, es buena idea ver como funciona el sexo débil y el sexo fuerte en el bosque- al oír esto ultimo, las chicas del campamento miraron con rabia a Chris.

-En serio te parece que somos el sexo débil?- menciono Eva totalmente enojada mientras se acercaba a Chris de manera amenazante tronándose los dedos de las manos.

-Oye, a mi me pagan por decir esto, si quieres buscar problemas, hazlo con los productores- menciono este haciendo lo que comúnmente se dice "lavarse las manos".

-Como sea, como se gana este desafió?-

-Las dos primeras parejas que lleguen aquí primero, tendrán dos semanas de relajación y diversión en un crucero de primera clase- al oír esto, los campistas estuvieron mas que felices, dos semanas de relajación, diversión y nada de Chris y sus estupidos retos, era lo mejor que habían oído. –Bien ahora que inicie el reto-

-Espera un momento Chris, como vamos ha… - un golpe fue lo ultimo que sintieron los chicos, antes de caer inconscientes.

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado este capitulo ^^ y con respecto a "Después de Total Drama…", voy a tardar un poquitito en poner el siguiente capitulo, el reencuentro tendrá que esperar pero no hay de que preocuparse no será por mucho tiempo ^^. Así que esténse al pendiente las personitas que leen "Después de Total Drama…".**

**Sigan Bellos, Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo4

Juntos

-Auch, mi cabeza me duele- menciono un chico que comenzaba a ponerse en pie. –Donde estamos?- pregunto. En eso un ruido se oyó atrás de él, era su compañera que se ponía en pie.

-Oh Dios, te encuentras bien Lindsay?- pregunto preocupado.

-Que?... Donde estamos?- en eso miro a su compañero. –Tyler?-

-Uy estas bien, que bueno Lindsay-

-Tyler?, Donde estamos?- pregunto al ver que se encontraban lejos del campamento.

-Supongo que ya nos abandonaron en el bosque… ah ya inicio el desafió, vamos Lindsay tenemos que apresurarnos-

-Pero… con que ayu…- una brújula y un mapa aparecieron al lado suyo. –Mira Tyler, con esto podremos ir- menciono, en ese se oyó un gruñido proveniente de su estomago.

-Creo que tienes hambre, te apetece si comemos antes?- sugirió.

-Si!, tengo mucha hambre- comento la chica un poco alegre, después ambos fueron a buscar comida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ya levántate!- grito la chica a la oreja de su compañero que aun yacía en el suelo.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado eh- dijo quejándose.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, así que ponte de pie y vamos a buscar el mugre campamento- ordeno. Ezekiel tenía miedo, lo habían abandonado en el bosque con Eva, malo.

-Oye… primero no podemos comer?-

-No!, ahora camina campesino, hay que hallar el campamento- le ordeno Eva. Ezekiel solo se limito a mirarla.

-Sabes… no deberías de ser tan dura- dijo. Eva solo lo miro rabiosa, cosa que asusto más a Ezekiel. –Yo solo decía-

-Bien, vamos a buscar algo de comer pero después a caminar entendido?-

-Si… claro- dijo un poco mas animado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hay… mi cabeza… ese Chris…- comenzaba a quejarse una chica. Se sentó y contemplo a su compañero quien se encontraba asando un pescado.

-Que bueno que despertaste… tienes hambre?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Trent?... de donde sacaste ese pescado?- pregunto confundida.

-Lo pesque para ti… debes de tener hambre no?- pregunto. Gwen se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh… si un poco, gracias Trent, no tenías que molestarte-

-Hey, somos un equipo o mejor somos amigos y los amigos deben de apoyarse- comento. Ante tal respuesta, Gwen sonrió.

-Gracias Trent, no se como pagártelo- comento mientras comenzaba a comer.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, debemos cuidarnos mutuamente- dijo calmado. Ante tal contestación, Gwen sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Ese Chris… bueno como sea no voy a perder este desafió- menciono una chica mientras se ponía en pie.

-Leshawna, tranquila… mira aquí están el mapa y la brújula, hay que apresurarnos- menciono el chico. El estomago de Harold comenzó a rugir.

-Te encuentras bien?-

-No es nada Leshawna, solo tengo un poco de hambre- dijo el chico de manera despreocupada. Aunque Leshawna no quedo del todo convencida.

-Mira Harold, mejor vamos a comer primero, no dejare que mi compañero vaya con el estomago vació- menciono mientras iba en busca de comida. Harold la observo por un rato.

-Leshawna-

-Si?- dijo la chica volteando a ver a su amigo. Harold avanzo hacia ella.

-Eres una gran chica Leshawna, te quiero mucho- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado. Al oír esto, Leshawna se sonrojo pero por su tez morena no se noto y le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Nene, sabes que jamás dejaría morir a un amigo- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Que suerte que me haya tocado contigo-

-Que?... no es nada Heather… oye no tienes hambre?- pregunto a su compañera.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no tengo hambre… lo mejor es que avancemos y ganemos este desafió-

-Pero…-

-Que ocurre DJ?- pregunto de manera desesperante asustando a DJ.

-Es que… no nada, continuemos- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Heather tomo el mapa y la brújula y DJ la siguió. Por unos minutos, el estomago de DJ comenzó a rugir pero sabia que a su compañera eso no le importaba y siguieron caminando. Después de unos minutos…

-Heather-

-Si?-

-Oye… ya tiene tiempo que… tengo hambre- dijo. Heather se detuvo y lo observo por un rato.

-Bien… tal vez podamos descansar un rato- dijo guardando el mapa y brújula. –Donde habrá comida?... DJ, ayúdame a… DJ?... DJ!- al no oír repuesta de su compañero, Heather volteo pero al voltear observo que su compañero había sufrido un desmayo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras, Geoff y Bridgette se encontraban buscando vainas o frutas de los árboles.

-Oye Bridgette, este fruto se puede comer?- dijo mientras le mostraba una baya con forma elíptica, color amarillo-anaranjado.

-Si Geoff, eso es una carambola, hum…raro que haya unos aquí- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Oye Bridgette-

-Si?- pregunto, como respuesta sintió como Geoff la volteaba y luego la beso. Bridgette soltó los frutos que tenia para después rodear el cuello de Bridgette.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cody y Beth se encontraban descansando después de caminar.

-Cody- dijo la chica que estaba sentada a espaldas del chico.

-Si?- contesto.

-Tengo un poco de hambre y tu?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… si yo también tengo hambre- dijo frotándose el estomago.

-Alguna idea Cody de que podamos comer?- pregunto. Cody se quedo pensativo.

-Debe de haber unos frutos aquí- dijo. En ese momento, Beth sintió ganas de ir al baño.

-Cody?-

-Si?-

-Puedes encargarte de juntar un poco de comida?, tengo que ir al baño- dijo mientras se ponía en pie. Después de unos minutos, Beth vio un montón de frutas que en su mayoría era comestible.

-Wooo!, donde encontraste tanta comida?- pregunto asombrada.

-Es un bosque, aquí hay muchos frutos- dijo sonriente. En ese momento, Beth abrazo a Cody.

-Que bueno que estoy contigo Cody, gracias- dijo

-No hay de que Beth… ahora a comer- dijo mientras se sentaban a comer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Courtney se encontraba caminando con el mapa y Duncan con la brújula, pasaba el tiempo y ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar. Al final, fue Duncan quien hablo.

-Oye princesa… no podemos descansar?- pregunto agotado.

-De ninguna manera, hay que llegar primero, después puedes descansar todo lo que tú quieras- dijo.

-Vamos princesa, descansemos un rato- dijo mientras le sonreía. Courtney accedió. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a avanzar, pero después de otros pocos minutos, Duncan volvió a pedir un receso. Cosa que hizo que Courtney se enojara.

-Por que quieres descansar tanto Duncan?- pregunto ya desesperada.

-Para pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo el de cresta verde. Courtney se sonrojo.

-Bueno… pero… no prefieres tener mas tiempo conmigo en ese crucero?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces comienza a caminar y te prometo que pasare mas tiempo contigo- dijo sonriente.

-Hecho- dicho esto, comenzaron a avanzar más rápido de lo normal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Izzy se encontraba corriendo y Owen trataba de seguirle los pasos.

-Vamos Owen, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo la chica corriendo.

-Espera Izzy… descansemos un rato… por favor…- dijo cansado cayendo al piso. Izzy volteo al ver caído a su compañero.

-Owen-

-Si?-

-Quieres descansar?-

-Por favor- dijo sonriente. Izzy miro hacia varios lados como si buscara algo. –Izzy… que haces?-

-Nada Owen… oye no tienes hambre?- esto hizo que Owen se pusiera de pie.

-Si!, tengo mucha hambre… encontraste comida?-

-En una excursión familiar, atrape muchos peces… quieres comer pez?-

-Lo que sea es bueno… vamos por esos peces- dijo Owen mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañera y la llevaba al rió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katie se encontraba caminando con la comida que había encontrado. Se sentía un poco mal ya que no estaban ni su mejor amiga ni… Noah.

-Katie te vas a apurar o que?- pregunto Justin quien estaba sentado en una roca.

-Aquí esta lo que encontré Justin y tu?-

-Yo encontré un poco de fruta y atrape un pescado-

-Que bueno Justin- dijo sin mucho ánimo. Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Después de un tiempo, Katie se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a nublarse.

-Justin, creo que deberíamos de buscar refugio- dijo preocupada. Justin por el contrario no parecía preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no nos pasara nada- dijo. Katie no estaba del todo convencida.

-Yo voy a buscar algún lugar- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Ya te dije que no va a pasar nada- dijo un poco molesto.

-Justin, se supone que hay que apoyarnos mutuamente. No seas tan terco y ayúdame a buscar algún lugar- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Como son ustedes las chicas de desconfiadas, aparte de chillonas e infantiles son más tercas que una mula- dijo el chico perdiendo también la paciencia. Esto último hizo enojar a Katie.

-Sabes… eres una mejor persona cuando estas callado- dijo la chica molesta.

-Vaya que eres insoportable, molesta e insoportable-

-Bien, entonces yo me largo, tu quédate si quieres- dijo ahora si verdaderamente molesta.

-Bien lárgate, y que conste que yo te lo advertí… no nos iba a pasar nada- dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se iba por otro lado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Noah se encontraba juntando la comida que el y Sadie había recolectado. En ese momento comenzó a nublarse.

-Vaya… perfecto, que bueno se esta poniendo esto- menciono de manera sarcástica.

-Oye Noah y si nos vamos a refugiar en alguna cueva o algo- sugirió Sadie. Noah la observo por un rato.

-Bien… ayúdame con la comida- dijo mientras recogían el alimento. Minutos después, Noah encontró una cueva que estaba vacía. Unos truenos comenzaron a oírse y después de unos minutos comenzó a llover.

-Bien… así no vamos a poder acabar rápido- dijo molesto. Sadie comenzó a planear en su cabeza una manera para sacarle información a Noah sobre lo que piensa de Katie.

-Oye Noah, no seas tan pesimista, que te parece si jugamos?- Noah la observo por un rato. Le dieron ganas de reírse pero se contuvo, no era conveniente hacer enojar a la mejor amiga de la chica del que estaba enamorado.

-No te das cuenta de que esta lloviendo?-

-Eso ya lo se pero… podemos jugar a… hacer preguntas- "preguntas?", se pregunto en su mente el chico.

-Porque quieres jugar a eso?- pregunto intrigado. Sadie ya tenía una respuesta.

-Para que nos conozcamos mejor, pareces una buena persona- dijo sonriente. Noah se recostó en el suelo

-Como sea, me da igual- dijo el chico sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien… yo comienzo bien?-

-Da igual-

-Bueno… te gusta el color azul?-

-Si-

-Te gusta el estudio?-

-Si-

-Te gusta el helado?

-Si-

-Te gusta Katie?-

-Si- "un momento" pensó de manera inmediata. Acaba de decirle a Sadie que le gustaba Katie?, mal, mal, pero muy mal. Sadie por otro lado comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Noah que tierno!, te gusta Katie- dijo mas sonriente que nunca.

-Cállate Sadie!, aparte no es cierto, a mi no me gusta Katie- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Vamos Noah, no tiene nada de malo- dijo la chica. Noah se encontraba ahora nervioso.

-Bien, bien me gusta tu amiga pero no vayas a…- comenzó a decir pero en eso un relámpago sonó muy fuerte. Por alguna razón dirigió su mirada hacia la salida de la cueva y pudo distinguir una figura que se encontraba debajo de un árbol.

-Sadie, no es Katie la que esta afuera?- pregunto preocupado. Sadie volteo y efectivamente era Katie la que estaba afuera.

-Si es Katie pero… y Justin?- pregunto mientras se ponía en pie.

-De seguro el maldito de Justin la abandono- dijo mientras iba detrás de Sadie. Katie se encontraba temblando, hacia mucho viento y frió. En eso pudo distinguir a dos figuras que se dirigían a ella.

-Katie!- gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sadie?, Noah?- pregunto feliz. Sadie y Noah la llevaron hacia la cueva. –Gracias chicos- dijo la chica mientras la acercaban a la fogata que habían hecho.

-Katie… que paso, por que estabas sola?- pregunto Noah muy preocupado. Sadie sonrió y Katie no podía creer que el chico le preguntara eso.

-Hum… una pelea con Justin- dijo sonriente mirando a Noah, el solo desvio su mirada pues sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas y un gran odio hacia Justin.

-No fue justo que te dejara amiga, ese sujeto me las pagara- dijo Sadie molesta. Katie estornudo cosa que no paso desapercibido por Noah.

-Toma Katie para que no te refríes- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba su chaleco y se lo ponía a Katie. Katie sintió calor en sus mejillas al ver el gesto tan noble del chico.

-Gracias Noah- dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

* * *

**Bueno… aquí esta!, terminado el cuarto capitulo ^^ que les parecio? espero que le shaya gustado y con respecto a lo que puse sobre el sexo debil... yo soy mujer asi que yo no creo que seamos debiles (bueno algunas que conosco si ¬¬) pero a otras no! no era mi intencion ofender. ****Por cierto… Feliz Hallowen y/o Día de Muertos, lo que ustedes celebren ^^**

**Sigan bellos ^^**

**Hasta la Próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno grax por sus lindos reviews ^^ muchísimas gracias bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo ^^**

Capitulo5

**Bajo la lluvia.**

Sus ojos llenos de agradecimiento, su sonrisa sincera, su rostro hermoso aunque estuviese empapado, eran lo suficiente para que Noah se sonrojara.

-Gracias Noah- dijo la chica sonrojada. Noah pudo distinguir su sonrojo pero prefirió no decir nada.

-No es nada Katie- dijo con una sonrisa. El tiempo pasaba y la lluvia no paraba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tyler y Lindsay se refugiaron en una de las tantas cuevas que había en ese lugar.

-Lindsay?-

-Si Tyler?-

-Bueno… se que no es el buen momento… ni el mejor lugar pero… te… te gus… gustaría ser…-

-Claro Tyler- dijo la chica mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos, esto sorprendió mucho a Tyler.

-En serio?, Lindsay… yo…-

-Si Tyler, siempre quise ser tu porrista- (Nota: lo siento pero no se me ocurría nada XD).

-Que? No! Lindsay TE AMO!- dijo o mejor grito. Lindsay se quedo en shock. –Es… es decir… yo… Lindsay…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que Lindsay tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso en los labios.

-Tyler… yo también te amo- dijo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eva y Ezekiel se refugiaron en una cueva.

-Que bueno que encontraste esta cueva campesino, debo de reconocer que no eres tan tonto- menciono Eva.

-Eh?... ah gracias… oye Eva… se que esto sonara raro pero… por alguna razón… no quise decir eso de que ustedes las mujeres son unas inútiles… al menos tu no lo eres- dijo. Esto dejo un poco desconcertada a Eva, ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?, y otra cosa, ¿Por qué lo decía?

-Yo… creo que también debo disculparme contigo… no debí de tratarte tan mal, y pues… gracias- dijo con una sonrisa. Ezekiel se quedo sin habla cuando ella le sonrió. En ese momento, Eva comenzó a temblar, Ezekiel lo noto.

-Oye… no quieres mi sudadera… parece que tienes frió eh- dijo mientras se quitaba su sudadera y se lo ofrecía a la chica.

-Y tu?- pregunto.

-Na! Estaré bien- dijo mientras se la daba. Eva observo la sudadera un rato.

-Acércate- dijo al fin. Ezekiel no podía creer lo que oyó.

-Como?-

-Que te acerques-

-No vas a golpearme?- Eva sonrió.

-No, solo que… leí que… en estos casos, es mejor que las personas estén cerca, para darse calor mutuamente, así nadie tiene frió… además, para compartir la sudadera- explico. Ezekiel se acerco a Eva y ambos se taparon con la sudadera del chico.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Chris… declárate muerto- menciono Gwen enojada.

-Cálmate Gwen, ve el lado bueno- Gwen dirigió su mirada al chico.

-Dime que es lo bueno de esto, estamos en medio del bosque, hay una tormenta, hace mucho viento y frió, sin agua ni comida, dime que es lo bueno?- pregunto.

-Bueno… lo bueno es que así estamos mas tiempo juntos- dijo sonriente. Gwen lo observo sorprendida. Después se sonrojo y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

-Tu siempre le ves el lado bueno a las cosas, gracias por animarme Trent- dijo. Hubo un momento que se quedaron en silencio.

-Gwen…-

-si?- Gwen comenzó a sentir como unos brazos la tomaban de la cintura. Una mano dirigió su rostro hacia el rostro de Trent. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

-Te amo… te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en el campamento… siempre he estado soñando contigo, no hago mas que pensar en ti, eres lo mas importante en mi vida… Gwen… serias mi novia?- pregunto. Gwen sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia y mas cuando vio a Trent acercarse lentamente a ella. Cerro los ojos y sintió los dulces y calidos labios del chico. Después de unos segundo, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

-Trent… si… si quiero ser tu novia- dijo al final. Trent la abrazo fuerte, como si lo quisiera dejarla ir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Leshawna y Harold se encontraban al lado de una fogata. Ambos abrazados y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Sabes… no me importa pasar por esto, siempre y cuando este a tu lado Harold.- menciono la chica mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-Yo igual Leshawna… y sabes algo?-

-Que cosa?-

-Te amo Leshawna- dicho esto tomo la barbilla de la chica y beso sus labios. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Crees que la lluvia pare pronto?- pregunto Leshawna tomando un tono preocupado.

-No lo se, oye no quieres mas pescado?- pregunto mientras le ofrecía un trozo que tomo de la fogata.

-Gracias Harold, eres un chico genial- comento mientras le daba una mordida a aquel trozo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Heather había arrastrado a su compañero con ayuda de unas hojas grandes hasta una cueva. No le quedaba de otra que conseguir comida por su cuenta. Después de unos minutos, DJ despertó.

-Auch… mi cabeza… donde estoy?- pregunto al ver que estaba en una cueva.

-Te desmayaste y te traje hasta esta cueva, porque no me dijiste que tenias hambre?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-Creí que no te importaría- comento un poco asustado.

-Oye… eres mi compañero y no me hubiera importado que nos detuviéramos para que pudieras comer, por cierto… no quieres bayas?- pregunto. DJ se acerco y tomo algunas.

-Gracias Heather, no sabia que eras así de amable- comento.

-Estoy llena de sorpresas DJ- comento sonriente. –Pero si se lo mencionas a alguien veras- agrego al final.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Geoff y Bridgette se encontraban en otra cueva besándose. Bridgette se separo después de unos minutos.

-Ya Geoff, lo mejor es comenzar a hacer una fogata- dijo mientras se separaba de el, y comenzaba a hacer su trabajo. Geoff la observaba, como le encantaba esa chica. Fuerte, lista, atenta, hermosa… si, era la chica que todo chico le gustaría tener a su lado. Se sentía afortunado.

-Geoff… no me vas ayudar?- pregunto la chica sacando al chico de su trance.

-Que?... ah si- dijo mientras llevaba la comida hacia la fogata. Después de unos minutos, se encontraban comiendo.

-A ver Geoff, abre la boca- dijo la chica mientras le ponía un trozo de pescado a la boca del chico.

-Mejor dame un beso- dijo mientras retiraba aquel trozo de pescado y la besaba con mucha pasión.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cody se encontraba al lado de la fogata.

-Creo que esto no parara pronto, lo mejor es dormir no crees Beth… Beth?- al voltear, noto que la chica ya estaba dormida en el piso. Cody sonrió al verla dormir. –Vaya!, si que estaba cansada- comento. Después, noto que la chica temblaba un poco, así que se quito su suéter y con este cubrió a la chica. Después de unos minutos, Cody quedo dormido al lado de Beth.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Courtney se encontraba al lado de la fogata guisando un pescado y Duncan solo la observaba, le gustaba, de verdad que le gustaba. Courtney se sintió incomoda y al voltear vio que Duncan había dejado esa cabeza de calavera que estaba tallando en el suelo.

-Que tanto me miras?- pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Eres muy bonita- fue lo único que menciono. Courtney se sonrojo un poco.

-Duncan no estoy para bromas, estas comenzando a…- su frase fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del chico. Unos minutos después se separaron.

-Duncan… que rayos hiciste?- pregunto.

-Que ocurre princesa, acaso no te gusto?- pregunto el chico. Courtney solo lo miro enojada.

-Cállate Duncan, ya… ya me desconcentraste- dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-Vaya, a ti no se te puede poner de humor, ni aunque te bese se te quita lo enojo…- de igual manera fue interrumpido, ahora Courtney se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso de manera sorpresiva. Duncan abrazo a Courtney mientras al acercaba mas a el. Courtney se separo.

-No me gustas- dijo sonriente y traviesa.

-Enserio?, entonces que fue ese beso?- pregunto de igual manera.

-No me gustas… Duncan… te amo- dijo mientras lo volvía a besar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-… entonces, apareció aquel monstruo y se los comió, dejando sus huesos y un aire de terror.- dijo Izzy quien se encontraba contándole una historia de terror a Owen.

-Ah!! Que miedo!, Izzy… ya no cuentes mas- dijo el chico asustado.

-Jajajajaja, Izzy no puede creer que te lo hayas creído y menos que te asustaras así- dijo mientras reía. Ya habían comido, ahora se encontraban sentados al lado de la fogata. Dentro de la cueva comenzó a oírse algo así como un aullido.

-Oye Owen oíste eso?- pregunto la chica un poco asustada. Owen la observo de manera sorpresiva, ¿acaso Izzy estaba asustada?

-No… por… por que?- pregunto asustado.

-Sonó como… como…- no pudo completar su frase porque en ese momento aparecieron unos…

-LOBOS!!!!! CORRE!!!!!!!- Owen salio corriendo e Izzy detrás de el. Después de unos minutos, encontraron un árbol muy grande, debajo de este había algo así como una madriguera pero muy grande, suficiente para que los dos chicos pudieran refugiarse.

-Wooo!, eso fue genial!- comento Izzy feliz.

-Yo… oh no!, dejamos la comida en la cueva, no!!!!- dijo el chico mientras se lamentaba. Izzy fue hasta el abrazándolo.

-Vamos Owen, al menos estamos juntos y bien- dijo la chica tratando de animarlo.

-Pero la comida… vamos a morir de hambre…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Izzy quien comenzó a besarlo.

-Mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa después de besarlo. Owen sonrió.

-Ya estoy mejor- dijo. Izzy y Owen se quedaron abrazados por el frió que hacia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Justin se encontraba debajo de un árbol, ahora comenzaba a lamentarse el haberse peleado con Katie, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En una cabina, se encontraba Chris y el Chef.

-Que?, por que ocurre esto?, se suponía que esto no debería de pasar, donde esta el drama?- pregunto Chris un poco molesto.

-Creo que fue mala idea hacer parejas mixtas- comento el Chef de igual manera que Chris.

-Lo único bueno es el caso del Justin, es increíble que esa chica lo haya abandonado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro… por cierto, donde esta la chillona y el flacucho?- pregunto después de ver que no aparecían en ninguno de los televisores.

-Que raro, se suponía que estaban en esa cueva- comento de la misma manera.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sadie estaba dormida al lado de la fogata mientras Noah y Katie fueron a caminar dentro de la cueva.

-Entonces es por eso que estabas sola- dijo Noah después de oír lo que le había sucedido a Katie, no podía creer que este la llamara insoportable y molesta.

-Si… es un desconsiderado- menciono. Después de caminar Katie comenzó a cansarse. -Oye Noah, ya caminamos mucho, te parece si descansamos?- pregunto.

-Si claro, yo también comienzo a cansarme- dijo mientras colocaba la improvisada antorcha en el suelo. Todo estaba en silencio, ambos no sabían que decir… bueno si, era la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos pudieran expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, por miedo a lo que el otro pudiera decir, se quedaban callados. Fue Katie quien rompió el silencio.

-No… Noah- comenzó a decir. Noah volteo a verla.

-Si? Que ocurre Katie?- pregunto. Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación al ver como Katie se acercaba a el.

-Gracias Noah, tu y Sadie son grandes personas- dijo, ahora no solo se le acercaba si no que también lo abrazaba.

-De… de… nada- dijo nervioso. En ese momento ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, Katie lo beso en la mejilla. Noah la observo por un rato haciendo que Katie se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-Yo… yo lo siento… no fue mi intención…-comenzó a decir pero de repente sintió como Noah la abrazaba fuerte. –No… Noah?- pregunto confusa.

-Katie… tu… me quieres verdad?- pregunto. Katie estaba sorprendida.

-Por… por que lo preguntas?- dijo. Que rayos pasaba? Noah tomo el rostro de Katie, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por tu mirada, por la forma en que hablas, en tus acciones, además de que estas roja- dijo finalmente. Katie no podía creer lo que ocurría, otra vez, Noah la abrazo pero mas fuerte que antes.

-Noah…-

-Katie… me gustas- murmuro el chico en el oído de Katie. Esto hizo que sintiera cierto escalofrió.

-Noah… tú… tú también me gustas- dijo al fin. Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a besarse sin dejarse de abrazarse. Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

-Te amo Katie- dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

Aquella improvisada antorcha comenzaba a apagarse dejando a la pareja a oscuras.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que onda? No puedo creer que haya hecho una historia bien cursi :\, debería dejar de oír a Sin Bandera mientras escribo ^^ (amo Sin Bandera aunque se hayan separado **** ) pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^. Y pues ya saben que sigue ahora, ustedes leen la historia, dejan review (si gustan ^^), yo los leo y se los agradezco de corazón en el siguiente capitulo ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo puede que haya un poquito de LIME o LEMON (no es lo mismo lime y lemon eh? Pero eso ya lo saben ^^), para mí ni siquiera hay lime pero bueno son ustedes los que opinan, bueno eso es todo ^^.**

* * *

**Capitulo6**

**Defensa.**

Comenzaba a despertarse, aquella noche había sido la más bella de su vida. Era increíble que estuviera pasándole esto, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Buenos días amor- dijo una voz a su lado. Era Noah quien la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días Noah-

-Que tal dormiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-De maravilla, eres maravilloso- dijo la chica sonrojada recordando lo que había pasado. Noah se sonrojo y sonrió al recordar lo mismo.

-Tu también eres maravillosa Katie- dijo mientras la besaba.

_**Flash Back.**_

Ambos estaban sonrojados, no podían creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Noah volvió a besarla mientras comenzaba a recostarla en el suelo. Katie no opuso resistencia alguna. Noah dejo de besar los labios de Katie para pasar a su cuello.

-No… Noah…-

Era lo único que podía articular su boca. Comenzó a abrazarlo atrayéndolo hacia ella. Noah comenzó a explorar la espalda de la chica con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba una de sus piernas.

-Noah… detente por favor- dijo. Noah se detuvo sorprendido.

-Que ocurre Katie?, no te agrada lo que hago-

-No es eso solo que… estoy nerviosa- dijo en un tono tímido.

-Y eso? Bueno creo que… me apresure- comenzó a decir.

-No… no es eso… solo que… no se… tengo miedo pero… estoy segura de que quiero- comenzó a decir Katie. En ese momento Noah la beso.

-Katie… es normal que sientas nervios o miedo pero sabes, no te quiero forzar a hacer algo que no quieres y si quieres, llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras- comenzó a decirle Noah. Katie no podía creer lo que el chico le decía. Estaba siendo respetuoso y cariñoso, era un Noah que nunca antes había visto.

-Noah… lo siento, de seguro pensaras que soy una torpe- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo sientas Katie, además… es bueno que tu hablaras primero- dijo dejando sorprendida a Katie.

-A que te refieres?-

-Debo de admitir que… yo también estaba un poco nervioso- dijo sonrojado.

-Oh Noah!, eres tan tierno… pero…-

-Pero?-

-Noah… quiero… continuar- dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida pero traviesa a la vez. Comenzaron a abrazarse y besarse de nuevo, ahora que los dos habían hablado, no tenían miedo a lo que les fuera pasar, ya no les importaba si terminaban teniendo sexo o no. Lo único que importaba era el amor que se tenían.

Katie se encontraba recostada en el pecho del chico mientras besaba los dedos del mismo.

-Oh Noah, estuviste increíble- dijo mientras comenzaba a dibujar pequeños círculos en el pecho del chico.

-Tu también estuviste asombrosa Katie, jamás me la había pasado tan bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba, Katie comenzó a bostezar.

-Noah, tengo sueño- dijo

-Bueno… supongo que es normal, si quieres duérmete, no te molestare- dijo mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

-Noah-

-Si?-

-Te amo- dijo antes de quedar dormida.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Katie y Noah comenzaron a irse de ese lugar, tomados de las manos ansiosos de contarle a Sadie y a todo el campamento que ya eran novios. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a llegar comenzaron a oír a unas personas discutir.

-Ya vete de aquí Justin- se podía oír a Sadie molesta.

-Ya te dije que no me iré, algo me dice que ella esta aquí con la rata de biblioteca- al oír esto, Noah se enojo y comenzó a ir hasta donde estaba Justin, pero Katie lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Noah, vamos juntos, por favor no pelees- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigían hacia donde estaban los otros dos. En ese instante, Justin vio a Katie y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa.

-Con que aquí estabas!, lo sabia vamonos ya- dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

-Oye que te crees! No puedes tratar así a Katie- dijo Noah al ver como la jalaba.

-Es mi pareja sabelotodo, criticón, sarcástico- dijo Justin mirándolo con rabia.

-Era tu pareja, ahora esta conmigo y Sadie, así que suéltala- dijo soltando a Katie del agarre de Justin.

-Quien dice?-

-Lo dijo yo modelo son cerebro- dijo mientras se le enfrentaba a Justin.

-Ja! Enserio crees que puedes conmigo?, soy mas fuerte y apuesto que tu!- dijo en forma burlona.

-Talvez tengas razón, pero es una lastima que tu cerebro sea del tamaño de una uva o menos- dijo, en ese momento, Justin se le abalanzo a Noah y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Déjalo ya!, Justin deja a Noah- comenzó a decir Katie preocupada. Trato de separarlos pero en ese momento, Justin golpeo a Katie, dejándola inconciente, al ver esto, Noah le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Justin que lo quito de encima. Al ponerse en pie, Noah fue hasta donde estaba Katie, tenia un moretón en su mejilla.

-Katie, Katie estas bien?- dijo preocupado. Katie comenzó a despertar y al ver el rostro del chico se preocupo mucho ya que tenia el ojo morado, el labio y la nariz sangrando.

-Noah, por dios estas bien?-

-Lo preguntas por esto- dijo tocándose las heridas. –No es nada, no te preocupes-

-Ya estuvo bueno!, Katie te vas conmigo- dijo Justin quien en ese momento se dirigía hacia ellos, pero Noah se interpuso.

-Bueno, tu no entiendes verdad?-

-Y tu tampoco verdad?- dijo Justin volviendo a golpear a Noah esta vez en el estomago.

-Ya déjalo Justin!- dijo Sadie quien ahora se interpuso.

-Hazte a un lado Sadie-

-No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi amiga, me oíste?- Justin se veía furioso, estaba perdiendo su paciencia, ahora se iba a lanzar contra Sadie pero, en ese instante, Noah le hizo zancadilla a Justin desde el suelo, haciendo que este cayera.

-Te atreves a pegarle a una chica, eso es tan cobarde e inmoral- Justin se puso en pie.

-Bien, me largo- comenzó a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida. –Pero antes… ya encontré el campamento mientras te buscaba, así que si no quieres ganar, quédate con la gorda de tu amiga y a la rata de biblioteca, por mi mejor- dijo mientras se iba riendo, dejando a los tres chicos enojados.

-Gracias chicos, se los agradezco- dijo Katie mientras abrazaba a Sadie. –En especial tu Noah- dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y le daba un beso en los labios. Sadie vio la acción de su amiga y quedo sorprendida.

-No me digan que…- comenzó a decir Sadie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es Sadie, tu amiga es mi novia- dijo Noah abrazando a Katie. Sadie dio un gritito.

-, Katie que bueno por ti amiga! Felicidades- dijo mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos. –Felicidades Noah, Katie ya vez como si se te hizo?-

-Si gracias por tu apoyo amiga- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

**Bueno ya quedo el sexto capitulo ^^, espero que les haya gustado, juro que todavía no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto ¬¬, bueno como siempre, ustedes son los que importan ^^, si les gusto para mi es suficiente ^^.**

**Se cuidan y hasta la próxima!**

**Nos vemos =^o^= **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, antes de empezar, grax por sus lindos reviews! Bueno en este capitulo no hay NoahxKatie pero igual disfrútenlo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 7**

**Recta Final.**

-Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa- decía una chica que mas que ir corriendo, iba casi volando.

-Espera, aun queda tiempo- dijo el chico quejándose desde atrás.

-No hay tiempo Duncan, hay que ganar este desafió- menciono Courtney mientras volvía a correr. Duncan la observo.

-Esa es la actitud princesa- pensó mientras corría detrás de ella.

* * *

-Lindsay hay que darnos prisa, vamos- dijo.

-Estoy cansada, no podemos descansar- dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto, Tyler la observo y se sentó a su lado.

-No quieres ganar Lindsay?, podríamos estar dos semana es un crucero de primera los dos… solos- dijo.

-Pero estoy cansada- dijo, después observo hacia otro lado y volvió a dirigir su mirada al chico.

-Tu eres Tyler?- pregunto mientras el chico se golpeaba con la mano su frente.

* * *

-Vamos Trent, hay que darnos prisa- dijo Gwen tomada de la mano de Trent.

-Tranquila Gwen, te aseguro que ganaremos- dijo sonriente.

-Porque tan confiado?- pregunto. Acto seguido, Trent beso de manera inesperada a Gwen.

-Contigo tengo suerte, mas suerte que el que me da el número nueve- dijo haciendo que Gwen riera por lo que chico dijo.

* * *

-Geoff, despierta- dijo Bridgette quien se encontraba al lado del chico.

-Que siga la fiesta si!- dijo el chico en sueños.

-Geoff, ya despierta- dijo mientras le daba pequeños empujones.

-Que?, Donde se fueron todos?... a hola Bridgette, que tal dormiste?- pregunto sonriente.

-Muy bien, Geoff ya es tarde hay que darnos prisa- dijo pero mientras se ponía en pie, Geoff la jalo del brazo hacia el y la beso.

-Tranquila nena, vamos a estar bien- dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Bien, pero ya es tarde así que vamos Geoff, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Bridgette poniéndose de pie.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo mientras también se ponía en pie.

* * *

Beth comenzó a levantarse, aun tenía un poco de sueño, pero el olor de algo similar a pescado la despertó totalmente.

-Hum, que rico huele- dijo, al voltearse, vio a Cody guisando un pescado, con el estaban Leshawna y Harold. –Chicos? Que hacen aquí?- dijo sorprendida.

-Que hay chica?, dormiste bien?- pregunto la morena.

-Si pero…-

-Como llegamos hasta aquí?, bueno no sabíamos que ustedes estaban también aquí- menciono Harold con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, ahora estamos en tregua, no quieres un poco de pescado Beth?, siempre hay que desayunar- dijo Cody mientras le acercaba un trozo de pescado a la chica.

* * *

-Vamos Owen, puedo oler el shampoo de Chris- dijo la chica mientras corría a cierta dirección. Owen la observo.

-Sabes cual es el olor del shampoo de Chris?, como?- dijo confuso.

-Eso no importa, vamos Owen es por aquí- dijo corriendo. En ese momento, detrás de Owen apareció un gran oso.

-Oso!!!!- dijo mientras corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

-Eso, así se hace Owen!- dijo la chica al observar al chico que la rebasaba, al voltear descubrió la razón por la que Owen corría de esa manera.

–Es un agente del FBI disfrazado de oso- pensó. Se detuvo y contemplo al oso, una vez que estaba algo cerca grito.

–NO ME ATRAPARAN VIVA!!!- mientras corría mas rápido rebasando a Owen. Owen volteo y vio que el oso venia mas rápido. -Oh rayos- dijo. Izzy paro su carrera ya que había un acantilado al final.

-Fiu, estuvo cerca- dijo. En ese instante apareció, Owen quien corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Corre Izzy, es un oso grande- dijo pero tanta era su prisa que no se dio cuenta de que había un pedazo de tronco en el suelo, haciendo que tropezara y cayera del acantilado.

* * *

Apenas el sol toco sus ojos, Eva despertó de inmediato pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba Ezekiel a su lado abrazándola, esto provoco que se sonrojara.

-Oye despierta y suéltame- dijo asustando al chico y se asusto mas al ver que abrazaba a Eva.

-Oh, yo lo siento… lo siento mucho de verdad- dijo un poco asustado y sonrojado. Eva suspiro.

-No importa, vamos hay que darnos prisa- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-No podemos desayunar antes?- pregunto el chico sin miedo alguno. Eva lo observo.

-De acuerdo pero cuando acabemos, a seguir caminando, hay que encontrar ese campamento rápido- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, en su rostro aun estaba ese sonrojo.

* * *

Heather avanzaba rápido y DJ trataba de darle alcance.

-Espera Heather, no vayas tan aprisa- dijo. Heather volteo a ver a su compañero.

-No te vayas a desmayar DJ, no se si podré aguantarte como la ultima vez- dijo un poco molesta.

-Porque de mal humor?- pregunto su compañero.

-Ya es tarde y no pienso perder este desafió, quiero ese crucero y lo merezco- dijo mientras retomaba su caminata. DJ supo que esto era caso perdido así que siguió a la chica aunque de mala gana.

* * *

Chris se encontraba discutiendo con un chico.

-Lo siento viejo- dijo Chris a un chico.

-Oh vamos, llegue primero, gane!- dijo un poco molesto.

-Lo siento Justin, pero las reglas son que tienes que llegar con tu pareja si no, no hay premio amigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te dije que ella se fue con Sadie y Noah, me abandono!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento viejo, pero esas son las reglas, o llegan juntos o no llegan- dijo. Justin estaba a punto de golpear a Chris pero en ese momento, llegaron los primeros ganadores.

-Lo logramos- dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban y besaban.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 7, espero que les haya gustado ^^. Quienes habrán sido los primeros? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto mis otras dos historias voy a tardar un poco mas como dos días mas y ya ^^. El final de una de mis historias se acerca ¬¬**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!, bueno grax por sus lindos reviews y apoyos y ahora, el capitulo!, disfrútenlo!!!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 8.**

**Lo que siempre quise.**

-Lo logramos, ganamos- dijo llena de felicidad.

-Lo ves, te dije que lo lograríamos- dijo su compañero mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien, la primera pareja ganadora: Gwen y Trent, felicidades chicos- dijo Chris sonriente. En ese instante llego otra pareja.

-Lo ves Duncan, ya perdimos!- dijo Courtney quien se encontraba agotada y decepcionada.

-La verdad es que ustedes son la segunda pareja ganadora, asi que ya tenemos a nuestras dos parejas ganadoras: la pareja de Gwen y Trent y la pareja de Courtney y Duncan.- dijo Chris dejando a Courtney algo sorprendida.

-Pero… y Justin?- dijo señalando al chico.

-El esta descalificado, su pareja ya no esta con el, y las reglas decían que tenias que llegar con tu pareja o no había premio así que… felicidades chicos- dijo de nuevo.

-Ves princesa, no había de que preocuparnos- dijo Duncan mientras se le acercaba.

-Ganamos?, GANAMOS!!!!!! Oh Duncan!- dijo la chica feliz mientras le daba un beso.

-Cumplirás lo que prometiste?- pregunto el chico algo inseguro.

-Yo siempre cumplo una promesa- dijo sonriente mientras lo abrazaba. Después de unos minutos, las parejas comenzaron a llegar, hubo quienes estaban decepcionados pero otros felices ya sea porque hicieron una gran amistad y otros porque reforzaron aun más su relación.

En la tarde, Gwen, Trent, Courtney y Duncan subieron al crucero que se los llevaría a pasar dos semanas de relajación.

-Felicidades chicos- decían sus amigos.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas chica- dijo Leshawna a su amiga.

-Te cuidas mucho Courtney- menciono Bridgette.

-Se cuidan y no dejen que Chris los mate- dijo Gwen mientras aquel crucero comenzaba a alejarse.

-Oí eso!- dijo Chris.

En ese momento, apareció Sadie cosa que noto Cody pero lo que mas le extraño fue que llegara sola.

-Oye Sadie, donde esta Noah?- pregunto.

-Es cierto, donde están Noah y Katie?- pregunto Chris.

-Pues… digamos que van a llegar al campamento un poco tarde- dijo sonriente. Dicho esto, Cody entendió lo que sucedía.

En lo más alto de un risco, Noah y Katie se encontraban sentados observando como se alejaba el crucero.

-Que lastima que no hayamos ganado- menciono Katie un poco triste.

-Que no hayamos ganado? La verdad yo ya gane y por mucho- menciono Noah sonriente. Katie le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de esto, se besaron y volvieron a observar el ocaso.

Fin

* * *

**Jeje otra historia acabada ^^. Que bueno que les haya gustado y gracias por todos sus reviews ^^. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de principio a fin ^^ y espero que también disfruten mis otras dos historias**

"**Yo quiero saber" (actualización pronto)**

"**En un Harén" (actualización pronto)**

**Gracias a todos ustedes!: saQhra, ****., Sakhory Uchiha, NekoNight, xSweetMarshmalloWx, narushizu4ever, Naty-Kitty, kanikanigoro, Thiago-Daanuu-18. **

**Nos vemos en mis otras historias!**


End file.
